A Gift
by K-Shandra
Summary: For seven years he has hoped that he would get an opportunity, and for each of those seven years it has been someone else's privilege.


Title: A Gift  
Genre: CSI MIAMI – Angst  
Pairing: Horatio and Calleigh  
Rating: T  
Timeline: Any time from Season 7 on.  
Spoilers: None / Not really A/U either.  
Summery: For seven years he has hoped that he would get an opportunity, and for each of those seven years it has been someone else's privilege.  
Disclaimer: If they were mine… Well now, things would be different.  
A/N: This is such a cliché storyline; I'm actually embarrassed I couldn't come up with a better one.  
Written: September 2012.  
Word Count: 5,333

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

He hated it, had actually come to abhor it. And the sad thing was, he never used too. However after years of hoping that this time would be different, that this time he would be lucky enough, that this year it would be his turn, he had given up. Chance, fate or whatever divinity governed such things was never on his side, especially when it came to the things he wanted, desired most. And this was one of those things.

He could still remember when she had come to him to ask his consent; her argument that it would be fun, that it would boost team morale, had been enough for him to approve it – he never could deny her anything that would make her happy. It was just that this year, with everything that had already happened, he just could not gather together the enthusiasm to become excited about an event that had only ever resulted in disappointment.

He stepped into the break-room, and glanced about, noticing the excitement that seemed to permeate the room as everyone gathered together and ribbed one another. Calleigh had been correct in stating that it was good for the team morale. However, after having spent every year hoping that this time round it would be his turn, and with the past year's caseload, he had been tempted to ask her to withhold his name, uncertain if he even wanted to participate this year.

Everyone waited for Calleigh to put in her appearance – since she was in charge of the arrangements, and has been since its inception. Their attention turned towards the door as she entered, jar in hand, their gazes following her progress until she came to a halt in the middle of the room.

Calleigh glanced around the room, checking to see that everyone was present, before proceeding, 'Right its Secret Santa time, the usual rules apply. Horatio will draw first, then me, then everyone else in alphabetical order; we're running in reverse alphabetical order this year. Before leaving the break room, check to make sure you didn't draw your own name. Gift exchange will be in two weeks.' Calleigh concluded, before shaking the jar a few times and turning towards Horatio, holding it towards him to draw a name.

Horatio stuck his hand in the jar and withdrew a name, not even bothering to check it before stepping back. After all these years, he knew it was unlikely to be the one he wanted it to be, and would not care if he had drawn his own name. He turned to leave the room just as Calleigh extracted her candidate's name, handing the jar down to the next person.

Calleigh felt her heart drop to her feet at his sudden departure, as it always did when he left a room in a brooding silence. It was something that occurred too often lately. In the past he had been genuinely interested in proceedings, there had even been a nervous energy about him. This year had however seemed to take its toll on him, and the team as they too seemed subdued.

When she had initially approached him on the Secret Santa arrangement, she had hoped that it would result in her actually drawing his name. Thus having a valid reason to get him a gift – without that desire being obvious to him or anyone else in the lab, she had even once toyed with the idea of manipulating the results. However, her conscious had gotten the better of her, and she had left it to fate to decide whether or not the time was right. Nevertheless, both chance and fate had been against her, as in the seven years they have conducted the Secret Santa draw, she has yet to draw his name.

Calleigh held her breath as opened the slip of paper she had drawn, hoping that maybe this year it was his name. Then felt her entire resolve drop to the floor when she read the name, Ryan. Battling to contain a frustrated sigh, she patiently waited for everyone to draw a name; then took possession of the jar again before leaving the break room.

Just as she as about to enter her lab, Natalia caught up with her, 'Calleigh wait up!'

Calleigh turned to look at the approaching woman, holding the door for a moment to allow her to catch up.

'I know we're not supposed to swap out names, but this is the second time I've drawn his name, and I just really don't know what to get him. And I know no one else will swap with me, because they'll face the same dilemma, but I'm hoping you will.' The woman rambled.

Calleigh could actually feel the frown forming on her forehead, before she asked. 'Who did you get?'

'Horatio, You?' Natalia quickly asked.

Calleigh looked at her for a moment, weighing up her options. Until that moment, she had never though that any of the team members could be swapping out names after the draw. She finally shrugged her shoulders before nonchalantly answering, 'I've got Ryan.'

'I'll take Ryan over Horatio any day, please trade with me?' Natalia almost begged.

Calleigh sighed as she extracted the slip of paper from her pocket and handed it to Natalia, taking the woman's slip from her, incapable of believing that the woman could give up his name that easily. It as only once Natalia had made her way up the passage again, that Calleigh actually looked at the slip of paper in her hand, her heart pounding in her throat at the sight of his name. She folded it and placed within her pocket, its presence there seemed to burn in her conciseness as she entered her lab. Her lips curved into a wide smile, the day seemed to be looking up. She placed the jar back on the shelf, thinking back to that morning, when she had lovingly written his name on the slip of paper, she had then only hoped to take possession of that particular slip of paper.

It was only when she checked it again, just to make sure, that the realization hit her, _Good Lord! What am I going to get him? I actually have to get him something this year._ She knew what she wanted to give him, had spent years fantasizing about the numerous possible scenarios her vivid imagination could conjure up. However, she also knew that wrapping herself in a ribbon and standing in the break room in two weeks time, for him to unwrap, would not work. Their colleagues would in all probability find it amusing, entertaining even, however she would never recover from his rejection, for that would most likely be the outcome. She would have to think long and hard on what she could give him. Something that was personal, but not so much as to damage their relationship. _Ha! What relationship? _The irritating little voice in her head was quick to return. Looking down at the slip of paper, a longing sigh escaped her lips. _If only_, she thought as she refolded it and returned it to her pocket, the skin underneath it tingling with awareness.

She wondered whose name he had drawn, although Horatio's gifts were exceedingly easy to identify. The ladies got a gift voucher of some sorts, and the men, a bottle of something. Oddly enough, she had envied them those gifts, having every year yearned after them, as simple and impersonal as they were. They had been from him, meaning he had at least taken the time to get them. She had once even been tempted to reprimand Tom for being so ungrateful – what she wouldn't give to receive even such a simple gift from him.

Horatio was settled at his desk, trying to work his way through the ever-increasing amount of case files on it. Not only did it feel like the unsolved pile seemed taller than the solved one, in actuality it was, nearly twice as high. He read through another of the solved cases, before sighing it off and placing it on a separate pile. For some reason the last few days seemed calmer than usual, but then there was always that quiet period before Christmas itself, when every criminal in Miami felt the need to become a menace to society, by stealing Christmas presents and robbing stores.

Christmas never was a good time for the crime fighting officials. Drug lords increased shipping quantities, street gangs became more territorial, and those who were alone, overcome by their solitude, often ended their lives by some or another means, not wanting to continue. In short, Christmas was never a good time for him, both personally and professionally, however he was usually kept too busy to contemplate on the personal aspect of the holiday.

The thought of Christmas, and presents, reminded him of the slip of paper he had so callously tucked into his pocket earlier, causing him to reach into his pocket and extract it, shaking his head slightly. It was not as though it would be the name of person he wanted it to be, he had almost entirely given up on the hope of that ever happening. Life and fate had made it clear, repeatedly, that they were not meant to be together. In fact, it was in his best interests not to be interested in any woman, as their association with him always tended to have lethal consequences.

Yet, his heart still fluttered with hope and his breath caught in anticipation as he flipped open the note, hoping that it would be her name. For a moment his heart seemed to stop beating as he bewilderedly gazed at the piece of paper in his hand, swallowing against the lump that formed in his throat when her familiar scrawl shaped the one name that had eluded him for so long. His heart started racing, and a smile tugged at his lips as he released a relieved sigh, his fingers caressing the small slip. He had kept each note, as a reminder, it was something that was not directly work related, something of her he could keep for himself and didn't have to share with anyone else. _They say seven is a lucky number,_ he thought as he looked upon it, and tried to fathom its impact on his mood. _Calleigh, Dear God, how did this happen now?_ He thought as he refolded the slip. For the first time in seven years, he had gotten the name he had wanted, yearned to have, and he suddenly found himself at a loss. For he knew there was no way he could give her any of the mundane gifts he had always gotten the others. No, Calleigh was special, and he needed to find her just the right gift. Something that showed how much he cared, yet not obvious enough to reveal his true feelings. He knew what he wanted to give her; actually, it was more receive from her. Just the thought of her allowing him to run his hands over her creamy soft skin, stirred his body in the most inherent of ways. He knew her skin would be silky soft under his touch. On occasion, his fingers had brushed against it; and the tingling sensation that had rushed up his arm in response had been undeniable, he knew it would be good between them. But just to touch her would be enough, certain that he would suffer an impassioned death if he were ever permitted to bring to life his most private of fantasies. He knew what he wanted to do. How he wanted to pleasure her, touch her, take her – take care of her every need and desire. It just did not seem possible or even probable… _or did it?_ He thought as he lifted the phone, maybe with some careful planning he could take care of her.

The two weeks between the draw and the exchange flew by, with their caseload once again having picked up as Christmas approached. Most of them were burglaries, only requiring fingerprint collection.

Everyone once again gathered in the break room, their gifts, having been dropped in the box situated in the foyer to ensure anonymity, had since been moved into the break room as well.

It was Walter's turn to hand out the gifts, and he cheerfully embraced the role of Santa. He reached for the first one, read the tag and handed it to Eric, the next went to Natalia, then Ryan. Another few gifts later Horatio received his. Turning over the neatly wrapped gift he smiled slightly, whoever had drawn his name had at least made more effort with his than he had with theirs. He watched as Calleigh received the ribbon tied box he had so carefully placed in the collection box the night before, and smiled at the perplexed look that crossed her face.

Calleigh felt her heart drop when Walter presented her with a box. _I'm so pathetic_, she thought as she took the box from Walter. _I would rather have a predictable gift from Horatio than anything else in the world_, she thought as the tugged at the ribbon ends, all the whilst trying to remember who was the one who most likely to present their gifts in a box. Quite a few boxes had appeared over the years, so she could not pinpoint the giver on that. She lifted the lid from the box and looked inside, and became exceptionally annoyed when she made out the contents. Clenching her jaw, she reached into the small container and pulled out the black blindfold and silk scarf_. Trust me to end up with the gag gift this year_, she thought, as she looked into the recently emptied box, and true to gag gift style, there was a note with it. She stuffed the scarf and blindfold back in the box, before extracting the note and opening it.

_Calleigh,  
Due to the extent of your gift, I could not fit it within the confines of this box. These only form a small part of it. _

_On your next day off, you will be collected by a driver at 07h00. He will blindfold you, and tie your wrists before taking you to an undisclosed location, where your every need and desire will be met._

Calleigh scoffed at that. _Unless you're six foot tall, with red hair and blue eyes, and the undisclosed locations happens to be his bed, that ain't likely to happen_, she thought as she closed the note. She knew it would not help to try and discover which printer it was printed by, because all the lab's printers were networked, therefore it was unlikely to indicate anyone in particular. The wording was also of such a nature that she could not identify the originator.

'Hey! Calleigh, what did you get?' Eric piped up from the other side of the room, causing her to look at him.

'I got the gag-gift this year.' Calleigh returned, pushing the note into the box and closing it, not wanting the others to see. She turned and made for the door, exiting the break room not even having glanced in Horatio's direction, to see if he had liked her gift. Also not bothering to discover who he had drawn this year, _maybe next year we'll skip the Secret Santa_, she angrily thought as she made for her lab.

Horatio watched as Calleigh left the break room, concerned when he noticed her displeasure at the gift. He had really hoped she would accept in with good spirits, she was always the more light-hearted one of the team, and he had hoped that she would just brush it off and play along.

Horatio looked down at the still wrapped gift in his hands, seemingly unwilling to open it. Over the years, he had received some weird gifts but this one seemed to be different. He finally relented and tugged at the paper, only to be faced with a very familiar looking box, immediately knowing what was inside it. He however could not resist opening it, dropping out the familiar container, before carefully opening it as well. They were not cheap rip-offs either. He lifted them from their velvet-lined case, read the tag attached, before putting them on. The style and shade could not have been more exact, more fitting, had he purchased them himself.

Taking them off again, he glanced around the room, his gaze for a moment resting on each of the occupants, trying to figure out which had been responsible for his gift. However, as his gaze landed on them, respectively, his mind instantaneously dismissed them. The gift was thoughtful, yet useful, and he could not think of anyone who knew him that well that they would… his mind zoomed in on one name and one name only. Calleigh. Calleigh had been with him for so long, knew him so well, and she was thoughtful and meticulous enough to notice even the slightest detail. Only Calleigh would have been capable of purchasing him a pair of sunglasses, so bang on, that even the prescription specifications were adhered. He glanced down at the box in his hand, and smiled. It was Calleigh's specialty; making someone feel like the most important person in her life. Only she could make, what to others seemed like a simple gift, something so unquestionably personal. He just hoped she would appreciate his gift…

In the few days that passed between gift-day and Calleigh's next off day, she wondered if whoever had given her the gift had the gall to go through with it. She however tried to put it to the back of her mind, not wanting to be disillusioned by her desires.

However, seven-o-clock the morning of her day off, her doorbell chimed. She had just finished her breakfast and was about to go put on her makeup, when the interruption occurred. Her heart was lodged in her throat as she approached her door, not entirely certain if she could go through with it.

Calleigh opened her front door to find a young man, dressed in a dark suit. He was impeccably groomed, dark hair, brown eyes, average height, of slight build. Her mind quickly profiled him as he nodded his head in greeting, also looking her over.

'Can I help you?' she asked, her stomach already turning, not happy with the man standing on her doorstep.

'Miss Duquesne?' The young man asked politely.

'Yes.' Calleigh firmly answered.

'I'm here to collect you, I see that you are ready.' The young man said looking her over.

_Ready?_ Calleigh thought, _I don't have a stitch of makeup on, I'm not even dressed to go out, and this man thinks I'm ready. Although it would do whoever sent me the gag gift right for being so presumptions._

'You are to bring me back when I'm done?' Calleigh demanded rather than asked, looking pointedly at the young man.

'Yes ma-am, as the arrangement that was made.' The young man affirmed.

'Just give me a moment, I need to get my bag.' Calleigh replied, closing the door and turning for her bag. Checking to ensure she had her cell phone and gun. She knew that in all likelihood she would not need them, reasoning that no one at work would wish her any harm, she still felt safer for having them. She returned to her front door, intent on having it out with the person who had arranged this, but halted dead in her tracks when she saw the limousine standing in her drive. _That explains the clothing_, she though as she looked at the young man patiently waiting for her. After closing and locking her front door, she made her way to the limousine. The driver producing a black silk scarf and blindfold, holding them up as she came to a standstill. Her heart started racing at the sight of them, however she glared at him, before asking 'Are they really necessary?'

'I was instructed that they are part of the proceedings.' The young man firmly replied.

Calleigh looked at him for a moment, before nodding her head slightly in consent, and slung her bag over her shoulder. She held out her arms, holding her wrists together, as he wrapped the soft silk around them, before tying the ends together. The looseness of her bonds, confirmed that it was more for symbolism than confinement, and she knew she could escape them without difficulty, should she wish to. She stood as he blindfolded her, and then guided her into the back of the limousine. Once she was comfortably seated, he closed the door, effectively shutting her into the sound poof interior of the vehicle.

For some reason she almost expected – more accurately, hoped, that there would to be someone else in the limousine. A certain person's whose voice alone could send tingles down her spine. She could imagine how his whiskey smooth voice would roll off his lips as he seduced her with only words… However, only the scent of well cared for leather filled her senses as she felt the limousine's slight movement.

She wanted to loose herself in her newest fantasy, a smile tugged at her lips as she gave her imagination reign. Gooseflesh rose on her arms at the thought of him arranging such an elaborate abduction, to take her to an undisclosed location to have his way with her – although it would not be completely one-sided, of that he could be assured. Just the thought bought tingles to her body, until another thought crashed in, causing her to shake her head, _What if it wasn't Horatio planning this? _And the reality of it was, that something this over the top, could not possibly be Horatio, for Horatio would never be that blatant, that presumptuous. He was in all ways a gentleman, which is what made it so effortless to fall in love with him, and so excruciatingly painful to love from afar.

She knew that if she reached up, she could remove the blindfold and see where they were going, however preferred not to, hoping that just for once her desires would be met.

For a moment, she wondered who she was likely to face at the end of this trip, who she was about to give a piece of her mind if she was not happy with the situation.

Her stomach twisted when the limousine came to a halt. She waited for the driver to open the door and listened intently as he assisted her out. As to where they were, she had no idea. She could smell the sea breeze coming off the Atlantic Ocean, hear the gulls chirping in the distance and the waves pounding the shore as the sun warmed her skin. _Horatio is the only one on the team who lives close enough to the beach to actually hear the surf breaking_, she thought, the realization set her heart racing anew, as the driver carefully guided her along a path.

'Just a minute Miss Duquesne.' he said pulling on her arm slightly.

Calleigh stopped, before asking, 'Is there a problem?"

'No ma-am, I just need to get the door.' he quickly answered before gently guiding her by her elbow again.

A series of strange scents assailed her senses, none of them familiar, as the entered the warm atrium. The soft music would have been soothing had Calleigh's instinct not kicked in and told her that wherever she was, it was not Horatio's home.

'Miss Calleigh Duquesne?' a woman with a foreign accent questioned her, causing Calleigh's body to stiffen in resistance.

'Yes.' She firmly answered.

'George you can remove the blindfold.' The woman flatly stated, and Calleigh pinched he eyes shut for a moment, blocking out the bright light, before opening her eyes and catching her breath.

'Welcome to The Spa at the Setai.' The woman started, causing Calleigh to gaze about the place for a moment. 'We received a full reservation for you,' the woman continued as Calleigh returned her attention to her. She placed a terrycloth robe on the counter, along with a small package, 'Simone here will escort you to the lockers, where you can place your possessions for safe keeping, once we have finalized your schedule.' The woman continued as she turned her attention towards her monitor.

Calleigh looked towards the Asian woman who was waiting patiently for her, before asking slightly confused 'Finalized my schedule?'

'Yes, when the booking was made it was left open, with instructions that you would select the desired treatments on arrival.' The woman replied, handing her a brochure listing the available treatments.

_So that was what was meant by the catering to my needs and desires_, Calleigh thought as she took the brochure from the woman. _Although I would still prefer a certain redhead in my bed, this is not a bad substitute, _she thought as she glanced through the list, _not to mention that it must have cost whomever a small fortune_. She selected a combination of treatments, including a full body massage and a seaweed wrap, then gathered up the robe and package before being led to the locker room by the Asian girl.

She changed into the costume provided in the small package, and was surprised to find that it was the correct size and cut for her figure. When she looked towards the girl, she just shook her head, before answering, 'we no give bathing suits, it came with booking.' Calleigh covered herself with the terrycloth robe, before being taken to the Jacuzzi and given a glass of Champagne.

By late that afternoon, Calleigh felt like the most pampered human being on earth. Her body felling relaxed and liquid, she could not remember when last she had felt as content. As she approached the counter, when Simone came rushing up behind her with a bag, containing the robe and bathing suit she had left in the locker room, 'they are yours, yes.' she said indicating to Calleigh to take the bag.

'Oh well thank you.' Calleigh sincerely replied, she liked the swimsuit and it would be welcome for when summer came round.

George was standing waiting, and she made her way over to him.

'Just a minute Miss Duquesne,' the woman at the counter spoke up, casing Calleigh to turn her attention towards her. The woman placed a carrier bag on the counter, 'As requested, a selection of all the products utilized today,' Calleigh was about to object, not having asked for any of the products, when the woman reaching behind the counter and extracted a bouquet made up of yellow roses and tulips, stating, 'These are also for you, they arrived earlier.'

Calleigh stepped forward and pulled the envelope from the flowers, turning it over to extract the card. Opening it, she felt a sudden bolt of shock go through her. She did not even need to look at the signature to know to whom the handwriting belonged. Her heart was lodged in her throat as she read the words.

_Calleigh,  
The idea behind Secret Santa is not to expose oneself, this I know, however bear with me.  
I wanted to thank you for all the years of friendship and unconditional support you have  
given me. This gift could not even come close to conveying how much you presence and  
support has been appreciated over the years.  
I trust that you have enjoyed your day, and that they have seen to your every desire.  
Sincerely, Horatio.  
PS. Thank you for my gift, they're perfect._

_Busted_, she thought closing the note. _You always were one of the first ones to work it out_. Looking at the flowers, she smiled, before handing George her parcels. 'I'll carry these,' she said picking up the vase. 'Thank you all for a wonderful day,' she sincerely replied before turning from the counter.

'You are welcome Miss Duquesne,' the woman replied, before they stepped out into the cooler air.

Her heart felt joyous and her steps were light as she made her way to the limousine, and she patently waited for George to place her parcels inside the vehicle before handing him the flowers and settling inside. Once she was settled, with her flowers on her lap, George closed the door and returned to the drivers seat.

Calleigh looked around the spacious limousine, her gaze for a moment landing on the bag containing the products, noting the black scarf and blindfold neatly placed within it, her thoughts returned to his note, _Oh yes handsome they have seen to my every desire, every one but the one I want you to see to._ She settled on the soft seats, and ran her hand appreciatively over the light leather, marvelling at the day's events. _If only I was certain that my attentions would be welcome. If only you would let me Handsome; I would show you what you mean to me. But it is such a risk to take, after all these years. I doubt anyone could even comprehend my feelings for you, or how devastated I'd be at your rejection_.

The drive seemed shorter on her return home, and George once again helped her with her parcels when she arrived home. Once alone again, she simply flopped on the couch, her body feeling completely de-stressed, her heart happy, overly so. Closing her eyes she leant back in the couch, releasing a heartfelt sigh, _the only thing that could have made it completely and utterly perfect, is if it had been your hands on my body Horatio._ She lifted her head slightly and looked at the one carrier bag, an impish smile forming on her lips, _let's see if he bites_, she thought as she rose from the couch.

Horatio stepped into his office the following morning, slightly apprehensive, he had noticed on the board that Calleigh was already in; possibly comparing the bullets they had collected at a scene the day before. He was uncertain if his gift might not have been a little too much, although he reasoned he did have quite a couple of years to make up for. He just needed to know if she had liked it.

His gaze landed on his desk, and immediately his body stiffened. Ever since his bomb squad days, he has been weary of padded envelopes, especially when they were the yellow and official kind. He approached his desk with caution, scrutinizing the envelope. Then felt all of the tension drain out of him as he recognized her handwriting, with only his name inscribed on the envelope.

He picked it up and turned it over, opening it, before tilting the envelope. Smiling when the scarf, blindfold and a small folded note landed on his awaiting hand, knowing he already had his answer. He dropped the envelope back on his desk, along with the scarf and blindfold, taking hold of the note before opening to read it. His heart started racing as he read her words.

_Horatio,  
Thank you for a wonderful and thoughtful gift.  
I am returning these to you, so that next time we can go together, and I can get to tie and  
blindfold you.  
Thank you for your friendship and support, I know you will understand how much it means.  
Love,  
Calleigh _

It was not the action or the words in the note, that caused him to reach for his phone. His heart was singing with joy as he tapped out his response, _It's a date_, and sent it off to her. The last two words of her note having been all the encouragement he had needed. Placing his phone back in his pocket his gaze landed on the contents of his desk. Lifting them to place them backing the envelope, as mile crossed his face, _Sweetheart, I would let you do a whole lot more than simply tying me down and blindfolding me._

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Okay yes, Missy is a bit whimsical at the moment – never thought I'd write a holiday themed fic, but there's always a first time for everything…  
and with Missy being her moody self, I'll take whatever she conjures up – just to get her through it.  
Technical note on sunglasses: Yes Horatio's sunglasses would be prescription glasses. Anyone with that shade of blue eyes  
would find bright light almost intolerable – which is why David squints whenever his sunglasses are removed (and he's outdoors or in bright sunlight).


End file.
